Tokumei-Zyuden Party
by Pikatwig
Summary: After a long battle against evil forces, the Go-Busters and the Kyoryugers proceed to have a party to celebrate. Hints of DaigoXAmy and HiromuXYoko


Pikatwig: And we're here!

KKD: I was honestly confused by what this was supposed to be, but I'm willing to work on anything at this point.

Pikatwig: Alrighty people, the basic idea here is from the end of Kyoryuger vs. Go-Buster, the group mentioned having a party. Well, I figured we could do just that.

KKD: Okay. That makes sense, but… to be honest, I don't completely remember them mentioning a party.

Pikatwig: Well, they mentioned doing something together at the end of the movie as Dantestu, Ryouga and Geki watched them. BTW, can't help but wonder how Dantestu knew who Geki is.

KKD: Well, Dantestu is pretty old, maybe he was around when Geki was reawakened and became TyrannoRanger.

Pikatwig: Or maybe the Melody of the Earth told him. Anyway, as for where in the timeline this takes place… who cares!

KKD: -_-' ...Okay… I'm not quite sure why you no give specifics… but what the heck do I know?

Pikatwig: It was a joke.

KKD: Oh. *looks at Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters again* From the version you sent me, they said it was a Banquet.

Pikatwig: Eh. Anyway, let's roll the disclaimers and get this story started.

KKD: As with most stories we write, we own nothing involved within the story, and in this case, this include Super Sentai, and Specifically Go-Busters & Kyoryuger.

* * *

The trio of Go-Busters walked alongside the group of Kyoryugers. The Go-Busters were looking over the directions given to them, as did the Kyoryugers.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Hiromu shrugged, looking over to Daigo.

"Yea… it's been a little while alright," Daigo nodded.

"So what's been up with you guys since we last saw you?" Ryuji inquired.

"Well we managed to finally get rid of Deboss for good… well… almost… it's kinda confusing," Nossan explained.

The Go-Busters nodded, as the two teams continued walking. "So, anything else happen?" Yoko asked.

"Well…" Amy started, "I kinda became a queen," she finished in a bit of a joking way, thought the Go-Busters didn't get it at first.

"Huh?" the three Go-Busters gawked.

"What do you mean?" Yoko asked.

"Me and Amy-san, we're a couple now," Daigo informed, taking Amy's hand in his own.

"_That's right!_" Amy smiled in English.

"Oh… I get it. Their Red Senshi is called 'King' it would make sense his girlfriend will be the 'Queen'." Ryuji figured.

"Well now that Amy's got King, I'm sure he won't go loo_king_ for girlfriends now," Nossan quipped, making him and Ryuji chuckle.

"You used that joke already," Ian informed.

"But it works for the situation," Nossan rebuttled.

Hiromu simply shrugged this off, and looked at the directions again. "Hey King, you sure we're going the right way?" he asked.

"Pretty sure, yea," Daigo nodded checking the map they were using.

"Um… Hiromu… you have the maps upside down," Ryuji informed.

Hiromu then flipped it around, and saw that they were indeed at the other side of the park where they were going to meet up with whoever sent them the invites.

"And you said Cheeda Nick had a bad sense of direction," Yoko giggled.

Hiromu sighed, as he handed the maps to Daigo.

"Okay, let's see… oh, this way," Daigo replied, turning the group around.

The others were a little annoyed by being led the wrong way, but they did find it funny… except for Hiromu; he found it a bit embarrassing.

* * *

After ten minutes the two Sentai teams finally arrived at their destination.

"Oh, here we are!" Daigo smiled when they arrived, when some party poppers went off.

"SURPRISE!" the two teams heard as they saw Yayoi and the Buddyroids.

"Yayoi?" Daigo asked.

"You guys all seemed bored and a little separated without any sort of enemy to fight. So, I called up the buddies of the Go-Busters to set something up to bring all of us together to have some fun," Yayoi explained.

"Nick? You guys really went this far for the party?" Hiromu gawked.

"Well, you guys did say you wanted to do something together after we worked together with the Zyurangers and the Abarangers, then we got busy and all that, so when Yayoi came up with the idea for us to do something together, this is where we went with that," Nick responded.

"And we made sure Nick didn't draw out the directions," Usada added.

"Tch! _Thank you_ for being as straightforward as Hiromu," Nick groaned.

"And still it took us almost an hour to get here, due to someone holding the map in the wrong direction," Souji said.

"Hey, how was I to know that's how they folded up the maps?!" Hiromu defended.

The team simply chuckled a bit at this, as Yoko walked up, and stepped between the two to stop them from arguing.

"Hey, settle down boys. We got a party to throw," Yayoi reminded the two.

Thus, the party then started, with Nick firing a cannon, spreading out confetti. Thus the two teams smiled and got ready for the party.

* * *

After simply relaxing a little bit, the Go-Busters glanced at the Kyoryugers, before Daigo looked at the Morphin' Brace. "Can I see that?"

"...You mean my Morphin' Brace?" Hiromu checked. "...Okay."

He handed it to Daigo, and then Ryuji handed his to Nossan, and Yoko handed her's to Amy.

"Wow… this is cool," Daigo gawked.

"So this is what you use to henshin?" Nossan gawked.

"What about the two of us?" Souji asked, pointing at him and Ian, as Ryuji handed them the Morphin' Blasters.

"They may be DNA locked to us, but it would be cool seeing you guys do the henshin," Ryuji said.

"What do you say minna?" Daigo asked his teammates.

"Hai," the group nodded.

The Kyoryugers acted like they activated the Go-Busters gear, and in response…

"It's Morphin' Time!" Nick called out before somehow beat-boxin' the jingle played for the standby noise before…

"Let's Morphin'!" the Kyoryugers shouted, finishing their fake henshin into the Go-Busters. Hiromu actually chuckled a bit, as Daigo, Nossan and Amy walked over and handed the Go-Busters their Gaburevolvers.

"Now it's your turn," Daigo told them.

The Go-Busters nodded, taking the Gaburevolvers.

"Brave In!" the Go-Busters announced, pretending to insert Zyudenshi in, and like Nick did, Amy announced the "Zyudenshi inserted" into the Gaburevolvers.

"Gaburinchou! Gabuty~ra! Stegotchi! Dricer~a!" she called out before…

"Kyoryu Change!" the Go-Busters shouted, executing the dance the Kyoryugers use to transform, "Fire!"

The teams both smiled, before returning their henshin devices to their normal owner.

"That was kinda fun," Yoko giggled.

"Yea, sure was," Amy smiled.

* * *

After a little while, the boys were simply talking amongst each-other, and the girls were doing the same.

"So Amy-chan, what is it you like about Daigo?" Yoko asked.

"Well… I admit, he's kind and caring, and he touched my heart… I actually rarely thought about to be honest with you," Amy smiled.

Yoko gave a nod, as the boys started to laugh about something, and then Yoko simply smiled at Hiromu.

"So… you got any special someone Yoko?" Amy inquired.

"Me?! Um… well…" Yoko stuttered, not sure how to respond.

"It's okay if you don't know, just curious is all, since you did reject Ian a while back," Amy replied.

"Oh yea… I almost forgot about that," Yoko nodded.

The two girls simply chuckled a bit as the boys simply continued to chat.

"So King, what's it like dating Amy?" Ian asked.

"Well, it's really nice. She's kind and sweet." Daigo responded. "So Hiromu, Ryuji, you got anyone you like at all?"

"No," Hiromu responded as Ryuji thought of someone in particular.

"Well…" Ryuji started, unsure if he should mention who he was thinking of.

"Well, what?" Hiromu responded.

"Uh… remember Pink Buster?" he responded.

"Oh right… her. I kinda forgot about her," Hiromu admitted.

"So you do have a sixth senshi?" Utchy asked.

"Well… yes and no…" Ryuji answered.

"She helped us once… and only once," Hiromu informed.

"Oh… I see," Utchy nodded.

* * *

The Kyoryugers simply chuckled a bit, before they turned around, only to see that Amy and Yoko weren't at the table anymore, and were a bit of a distance away. They then looked over to one area after hearing some grunts before seeing the girls were having a sort of spar while not wearing any footwear.

The boys walked on over and saw the girls stop when they approached.

"What're you up to, girls?" Daigo asked.

"Just a little spar," Amy giggled.

"And the reason you're both barefoot?" Hiromu inquired.

"We didn't want to inflict serious damage on each other," Yoko answered.

The boys nodded, as Daigo walked over a short distance. "Mind if I referee?" he asked.

"I don't mind. Yoko?" Amy nodded.

"Go ahead," Yoko nodded as Daigo got into position.

"Ready? ...HAJIME!" Daigo shouted as the two girls started their spar again. Amy had an early lead, not leaving Yoko with much room to dodge her swift moves, but Yoko was somehow able to jump away and use some seemingly powerful kicks, only for Amy to counter again.

"Seems close," Ryuji noted.

"Sure does," Nossan agreed.

"The girlfriends of the Red Senshi of our two teams fighting, doesn't get much better than this," Ian said, semi-jokingly.

"I didn't say Yoko was my girlfriend," Hiromu groaned, bonking Ian on the head.

Yoko and Amy were waiting for the other to strike, before Yoko tried to strike only to get countered by Amy. Yoko jumped up, but Amy brought her down by doing a few mid-air flips. Eventually, Yoko started to weaken a little bit, seeing she hadn't eaten anything for a while, and she was trying to counter, but she was outmatched.

"Time-out!" Yoko said, and Daigo nodded at this, as he paused the match.

"You okay?" Amy asked.

"Yea… just a little energy drained," Yoko replied.

"Good thing it's almost time to eat," Nick smiled.

"Good… what do we have to eat?" Amy asked.

"Well, we've got candy, some chips, a few chicken sandwiches," Yayoi started,

"Irk… ch-chicken?!" Hiromu gawked on the verge of freezing again before Nick bonked him on the head.

"Sh-she didn't mean that Hiromu. She meant… uh… ham sandwiches," Nick responded.

"Oh… phew," Hiromu sighed with relief.

* * *

"Uh… okay?" Yayoi said a little confused, before recalling something like this occurred when the Go-Busters were in the Spirit Base. "Oh right… I almost forgot about that… gomen, Hiromu…"

"It's fine…" Hiromu nodded, as the group walked over to table where the food was set, while Yoko was struggling over, Hiromu turned around and helped her over.

"Th-Thanks," Yoko smiled.

"No problem," Hiromu responded, as Yoko blushed a tiny bit.

Yayoi then served up the sandwiches and snacks, the two teams are for a while, simply relaxing a bit.

"She's really good," Hiromu complimented.

"Yea, this is a nice meal," Souji admitted.

"Thanks guys," Yayoi smiled.

"No problem, Yayoi," Daigo smiled back.

Amy gave a small annoyed look, but she simply smiled, trying not to be jealous.

"No need to get jealous," Daigo told her.

"...Gomen, Daigo-kun," Amy apologized.

Yayoi simply giggled a bit, before sighing.

"You okay?" Ryuji asked.

"Huh? Yea yea, I'm fine," she shrugged off.

"Okay…" Ryuji shrugged.

The group soon finished eating, and then the girls were ready to continue their match.

"Okay, ready for round 2?" Daigo asked.

"Hai!" both girls responded.

"Okay. HAJIME!" Daigo shouted as the girls started again.

Amy taking an early lead on Yoko, but Yoko easily dodged some kicks and punches, before grabbing Amy, and tossing her to the ground, but Amy quickly got back up. Yoko jumped up, and got behind her, but Amy knocked her down with a swift kick.

"Stop!" Daigo shouted, seeing that essentially, Amy won the match.

"Not bad Yoko-chan. Not bad at all," Amy complimented, helping Yoko up.

"Thanks," Yoko panted.

* * *

Hiromu and Daigo then walked up to the area where the two girls were battling, both ready to spar themselves, as the girls got the message, and this time Yoko was the referee.

"Brave In!" Daigo announced, as Hiromu readied his Morphin' Brace.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABU~TYRA!/IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" Daigo shouted as he did the henshin dance while Hiromu's Red Buster suit materialized onto him.

"FIRE!"

"Let's Morphin'!"

With that, KyoryuRed and Red Buster stared each other down. Red Buster charged forward, as KyoryuRed began to deflect his attacks. They both appeared evenly matched at first until Hiromu activated his speed, KyoryuRed quickly took out the Gaburicalibur, while Red Buster called in the Shogun Blade. KyoryuRed obviously had a little trouble at first with Red Buster's speed before he recalled the encounter with Dark Buster and pulled out the Archenolon Zyudenshi.

**=GABURINCHOU! AR~CHENOLON!=**

He fired the shot at Red Buster, who just barely got hit by the move, but it was still enough to slow the Go-Buster down, allowing KyoryuRed to jump in and knock Red Buster down.

"Try this on for size!" Red Buster announced, taking out his Custom Visor. "Nick!"

"Okay!"

**=SET! ARE YOU READY?!=**

"What the?" KyoryuRed said confused.

**=POWERED CUSTOM! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!=**

"Powered Morphin'!" Red Buster shouted, entering his Powered Custom mode.

"Fine, two can play at that. Brave In! Ikuze, Minityra!" KyoryuRed called out, throwing the Carnival Zyudenshi up to Gabutyra.

**=GABURINCHOU! OVER~CHARGE~~!=**

Gabutyra then shrunk down and landed in KyoryuRed's hand.

**=KURUINCHOU!=**

And with that, KyoryuRed chomped Minityra's mouth.

**=O, MATSURINCHOU CARNIVAL!=**

"Heh heh! FIRE!" KyoryuRed announced, firing a blast before he transformed into Carnival form. "Yosha! KyoryuRed Carnival!"

"Heh, you weren't kidding when you said you can play this game too," Red Buster chuckled.

"Yea, and there's more to it than just this," KyoryuRed Carnival chuckled, "Hey guys, mind if I borrow some Zyudenshi?"

"Sure," Nossan and Amy nodded, tossing him their Zyudenshi.

**=GOCHIGOCHIDURICHO! DORIDORIDURICHOU! GABUGABUDURICHOU!=**

"Let's samba! FIRE!"

**=VAMOLA CARNIVAL~!=**

"KyoryuRed Samba Carnival!"

And with that, Red Buster tried attacking, but KyoryuRed Samba Carnival danced, blocking all the attacks somehow. He quickly rushed around, slashing with the Shogun Blade. He winced in pain, as he was forced out of Samba Carnival, with the two Zyudenshi he was loaned a little bit broken. "Oh no… I need more power…" he muttered, as the two Zyudenshi began to change shape. "Nani?" he gasped before the Zyudenshi turned into the silver and gold Super Sentai Zyudenshi, but they were nothing like the Zyuranger, Abaranger, or Go-Busters Zyudenshi he saw prior.

"Let's try these Minityra!"

**=GOSEIGOSEIDURICHOU! DEKADEKADURICHOU! GABUGABUDURICHOU!=**

And this time, he seemed to combine two completely different dance styles, each resembling an angel with it's grace, or the seriousness of a police officer.

"Yahoo! Yosha! FIRE!"

**=VAMOLA CAR~NIVAL~~! SU~PER~ SENTAI!=**

"KyoryuRed Sentai Carnival!"

* * *

(Insert Song: Chou Shinka, Kyoryu Beat!)

This time, while KyoryuRed Carnival had the usual Carnival body, his right arm had become pink with a white, pink, and golden blaster and his boot on the same side became pink, while his left arm and boot were yellow, but he also had a large blaster with the letters S.P.D. on the sides.

"Nani?!" Red Buster gasped.

"_Wow!_ A tenshi and a cop!" Amy gawked.

"It's gonna get wild, try and stop me if you can… Sentai~!" KyoryuRed shouted, dancing around while rapidly firing at Red Buster, not letting up, leaving Red Buster with little room to dodge.

"Man, how'd he get this much firepower?" Red Buster gawked, trying to counter, but KyoryuRed managed to deflect the blasts with ease. Red Buster was in a bind, before he activated his finisher move.

**=IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!=**

"Volcanick Attack!" he shouted before charging, but…

**=VAMOLA CARNIVAL!=**

"SENTAI CARNIVAL FINISH!"

**=GOSEI~DEKA!=**

As Red Buster charged with the aura cheetah around him, KyoryuRed Sentai Carnival launched a huge energy blast at him, and then… Red Buster collided with KyoryuRed Sentai Carnival's move, and an explosion occurred, forcing Hiromu out of Red Buster form, and Nick to crash a short distance away.

(End Insert Song)

* * *

"HIROMU!" Yoko gasped, rushing over to her downed partner, "Daijoubou?"

"Hai…" Hiromu nodded, as Yoko helped him up, and KyoryuRed returned to normal.

"You did good Hiromu," Daigo smirked using his signature pose, "Braze da ze."

"_Nice job_ Hiromu," Yoko added, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Gasping, Hiromu blushed at the sudden kiss as the others laughed for a bit before congratulating the two red senshi.

"So that's what all the ruckus was about," a voice said, hiding from some trees.

"_Wow_… that guy was so clueless…" a second voice said jokingly.

* * *

These two exchanged a look, though they couldn't see it completely, due to both wearing helmets. One of them was a male with white boots and gloves, with silver edges, a train pass as his belt buckle, a sort of design on his red torso (red being the color of most of his body) with some black and white track patterns leading to a circle with the number 1 in it. His helmet had a train track theme going around it while the very top was adorned with the number 1 and had the vibe of a steam engine. The other person was in a similar outfit, except this one was female, had a skirt, her suit was yellow, had the number 3, and the vibe was more like that of a subway train.

"Heh, those are our sempais in Sentai," the Red senshi said.

"Really? Why haven't we seen them before?" the Yellow senshi wondered.

"Dunno… guess we may have missed them is all. Anyway Rio-chan, let's go back to Rainbow Line, I hear our next stop is a city with a giant tower," the Red Senshi told her.

"Hai hai, Raito-kun," the Yellow senshi sighed as they walked off.

* * *

Pikatwig: And there's the story folks!

KKD: And that was very good, too. I really like how it ended up.

Pikatwig: Throwing in jokes and references to both seasons, it was fun.

KKD: Yea, it was great with adding in the jokes from Go-Busters actually.

Pikatwig: Though we did forget to throw in the joke of the fact Yoko didn't know English during Go-Busters, but has since learned it, and shot Ian down in English. It was so funny!

KKD: Yea, and that Tokkyuger reference… while I am not a fan of the train sentai, I think it was well placed, and the reference to their team-up with Gaim made a lot of sense. In any case, your favorite part, aibou?

Pikatwig: Hmm… tie between the sparing of Yoko and Amy, and the appearance of Raito and Rio at the end.

KKD: Personally mine were the joke of Hiromu and the chickens as well as the bout between KyoryuRed and Red Buster, with KyoryuRed using two other Super Sentai Zyudenshi.

Pikatwig: And while they do have sounds in Minityra, we made something up to make it sound cooler.

KKD: Yea, that I admit. Anything else before we close?

Pikatwig: Hmm… nope. You lead. (Just the Jaa ne)

KKD: Hai. Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
